The Last of Us
by RedHood19
Summary: The Invasion happened. Humanity failed. The Justice League and the Team were unable to combat the Reach. They had valiantly fought against the Beetles but they eventually succumbed to the Beetles' power. The heroes who had protected the Earth for years were defeated. And it all ended in one last battle. Now only Wally and Barbara survive.


**Hey guys. This is my first FanFic ever so please review to tell me what to improve.**

* * *

There he was. First Protégé of Batman. First Robin. Leader of the Team. The Team he had failed. After their attack on the Reach ship everything went downhill. Miss Martian had all but killed Kaldur which caused the rest of the plan to fail. Without him Artemis had no other connection to the Light and could not be trusted. Months of planning, down the drain. Nightwing had no way of knowing the enemies' plan. Then the Light, their Partner and every one of the Light's allies attacked Gotham. Batman, Nightwing, Batgirl and Robin had been the first to intercept the attacking forces. They called on every ally they could, the Justice League, the Team, all other heroes even the Red Hood. They fought the Light and were pretty much at a standstill but then the Beetles arrived. Doctor Fate had been defeated, two of the three Lanterns were dead and the last one was barely holding on. They were fighting a losing battle. Nightwing and Batgirl were fighting back to back. Nightwing had to admit he was happy he could count on his best friend at a time like this. They were fighting against Joker, Shimmer and Riddler. Riddler was charging at Nightwing when a yellow-red blur knocked him to the ground. It was Kid Flash, the retired hero. Nightwing regretted bringing him back into this but the world was at stake. Shimmer and Batgirl were fighting when he heard a gunshot. He turned to see Joker, gun in hand, and it was pointed at Batgirl. He saw the blood. Red Hood appeared at that moment and tackled the Joker to the ground. Nightwing knew that Jason could handle the clown so he turned to catch Barbara before she hit the ground. He applied pressure to the wound and quickly radioed in Impulse. Impulse was there within seconds; he picked her up and carried her away.

Nightwing looked around to see the scene before him. The buildings were burning; the roads were destroyed but worst of all he saw all the heroes dying. Superman, Wonder Woman, Icon and Blue Beetle were fighting the Beetles. They were hurt and injured but they kept fighting. Captain Marvel was fighting Black Adam, Superboy and Wondergirl were fighting the Terror Twins. Tempest and Aquaman were fighting all of Black Manta's men. Batman and Robin were fighting both Bane and Mister Freeze simultaneously; Artemis and Cheshire were fighting Sportsmaster. They were being beaten badly. Green Arrow was trying to fight of his nemesis Merlyn but was losing. The Martians were fighting Psimon and the Icicles. Beast Boy and Lagoon Boy had been recaptured a week ago and Nightwing feared for all other metahumans. Bumblebee and Mal were dead, Red Tornado was dismantled and Captain Atom's containment suit was ripped causing him to dissipate. As a human he knew he wouldn't be taken by the Reach and could go into hiding. A scream broke his train of thought he looked up to see Zatanna falling, Wotan had just used an incredibly powerful spell on her knocking her out. He couldn't handle it. No matter what had happened between them, Dick had always known that she was the love of his life. Barbara had always been jealous but Zatanna was something that Barbara never was. He ran to her. He looked into those blue eyes of hers and prayed that she was still alive. She felt around her neck for a pulse, anything to show that she was alive. But there was nothing. He didn't have time to try to revive her and all the speedsters were busy. He kissed her for the last time and got up.

That's when he saw the worst possible thing happen. Jaime had lost control of the Scarab. The Scarab had taken control of their ally and with all his knowledge on the heroes they were doomed. He turned to Artemis to see a javelin sticking out of her shoulder and Wally holding onto her corpse. He was crying, yelling with sorrow. He rose suddenly and Nightwing saw something that scared him. Wally's eyes were red, his entire body was vibrating. He ran over to Sportsmaster and began to mercilessly beat him. Dick knew Wally was going to kill the man who had killed his girlfriend. His true love. Then just like that everything ended. Superman and Wonder Woman were defeated, their protégés dead. Captain Marvel had reverted into mortal form and was sprawled on the ground dead. Batman had been shot, Robin blown to bits, Red Hood mutilated. Green Arrow was dead; the Martians were burning to death. Impulse was being dragged away, Tempest as well. The only person Nightwing could see still up and fighting was Wally. The speedster was killing every member of the Light single-handedly, using his speed to kill them in seconds. Nightwing walked over to Wally with the intention of calming him down. When he called out Wally's name, the speedster turned and accidentally killed his best friend. The last thing Nightwing saw before he died was the hate in his best friend's eyes. He managed to whisper one last sentence, "Find Barbara, protect her, you two are the last of us." He spat some blood, closed his eyes and died.

* * *

**Hope you liked it please review.**


End file.
